Naruto : The Last Mission
by Salva.21.Gama
Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi War has ended, Kaguya sealed. But war threatens the shores of the Elemental Nations ones again, and its up to the Child of Prophecy Uzumaki Naruto to ensure that this peace lasts. But what is he to do in the face of Devils,Angels and the Fallen. Stained by war with eyes wide open, can he regain his carefree self knowing the lives of millions rest on him.
1. Mission Parameters

Summon/Bijuu Speaking :"**Rasengan!"**

Technique/Jutsu :"**Rasengan!"**

* * *

Naruto, the Last Mission.

Chapter 1

Mission Parameters

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, He was a war veteran, a war hero. People praised him for his bravery, enemies feared him for his prowess in battle. Today he had finally met his match, The bane of all Hokages before him, the evil that had yet to be vanquished, he would add one more accomplishment to his resume, he would be the greatest hokage in history if was able to accomplish this, and with no other option available, he did what any logical person in his position would do, He engaged in a battle to the death with the evil paperwork.

Placing his hands in a tiger seal, he took a deep breath and exclaimed with great annoyance and determination.

**"Fire release : Phoenix Flowe . . . ."**

Before he was able to finish his technique, a voice startled him as he jumped trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, what were you trying to do?"

Looking towards the man, who had rudely interrupted him from delivering justice, he could not help but smile. In front of him stood his one time student, Uzumaki Naruto. He stood a good 6 foot 3 inches in height, all of his baby fat gone leaving his face refined, his golden mop of hair shorter than what it used to be. Naruto wore red battle cloak with black flames on the bottom on top of his standard Jonin Vest and a black long sleved shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on its right shoulder, Gone were the days of his orange jumpsuit and naivety. The man in front of him was a man bred through the fierce fires of war and came out the sharpest of swords.

"Maa, Naruto. You should not sneak up on your Hokage, what if I thought you were an assassin and killed you?"

Naruto gave a snort in reply before turning his eyes on the current Hokage, his normal cerulean blue eyes, steeled as he spoke

"Hokage-sama, gather the council immediately, I have some disturbing information we need to discuss,"

Kakashi inwardly tensed the moment he saw Naruto's eyes harden, It reminded him so much of the boy's father and his late sensei. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts and push any moments of reminiscing behind. Going into what his students would dub 'Hokage Mode'

"What is it that you need to so urgently discuss, ?"

Naruto simply looked at the man, and sighed. He had wished that times war different, that it was like when he was a child in the academy, everything had been so simple back then. Playing pranks on the teachers, eating ramen until his stomach ached, but times have changed, he had matured, and as much as he would like those times to return. He had a responsibility to uphold, he would not let the future generation to suffer the mistakes of the old. So he simply took a deep breath and said one word that caused his Hokage to go wide eye at the proclamation.

"War" 

* * *

As soon as Naruto left, Kakashi stumbled back into his chair, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. It hasn't even been a year since the war had ended, and the threat of Toneri had been resolved, Now there was another war threatening their peace and what made it worse, that it was not even their war to begin with.

Naruto had been vague with the details, and promised to go further in depth once the council had been gathered.

He had watched Naruto grow from being a trouble making brat into the fine man he is today and could not help but sigh, hoping that war would not break the young man. He had noticed that after going through everything, Naruto had developed a bad taste for war and would destroy anything in his path that threatened the peace he had brought over the Elemental Nations. He had buried himself in training, Rarely did he speak with his friends. Hell the only person who was able to talk to him was the once shy princess of the Hyuuga and that number was going down as well.

But everything began to make sense once Naruto had given his explanation, he had been preparing for this day ever since the moon incident. and for once he could not blame the blonde, if anyone was suited for this assignment it would be him. But Kakashi would be damned if he would allow Naruto to do this alone.

He knew the blonde had given up too much of his childhood and life for Konoha, and he would not send his sensei's son into another war without backup.

Making a single hand gesture, 4 of Kakashi's personal ANBU guard appeared before him.

"Gather the council, we prepare for war."

The four ANBU guards disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, and Kakashi went through several hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground

**"Summoning Technique!"**

In a puff of smoke appeared a Pug, Pakkun, one of Kakashi's best summons.

**"Ohayo Kakashi, What do you need?"** Pakkun asked.

Kakashi silently handed him a scroll and said

"Find me Uchiha Sasuke, Tell him war is coming and Naruto plans to stop it on his own."

Pakkun jumped out the window in speeds that were not known to Kakashi before, hoping that his Ninken would be able to reach Sasuke in time before Naruto decides to depart for his mission.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location : Konohagakure No Sato Council Chambers**

* * *

The council was a buzz, confusion could be seen all over their faces, wondering what was the reason for them to be called so urgently by the ANBU guard non the less.

Present were all the clan heads and advisers of the Hokage.

Shibi Aburame, Head of the Aburame Clan, is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, At birth members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichu as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterized by their use of insects as weapons

Hiashi Hyuuga, Head of the Hyuuga Clan, one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body

Tsume Inuzuka, Head of the Inuzuka Clan, known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. The members are given their own canine partner/partners when they reach a certain age and are practically inseparable.

Ino Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka Clan. Daughter of the late Inoichi Yamanaka, she took up position after the Fourth Ninja war., She makes up one third of this generations Ino-Shika-Cho. The members if this clan specialize in mind-centered techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering, espionage and ultimately interrogation, They have also displayed sensory type abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. The flower symbol of this clan is the blush clover which symbolizes a "positive love"

Choza Akamichi, Head of the Akamichi Clan. Members of this clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they use in their various secret techniques.

Shikamaru Nara, Head of the Nara Clan. Is known for their intelligence, their tending to deer, and specialized ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows through the use of Yin Release.

Six clans remain from what once was the twelve founding clans of Konoha, The Senju line deminished and its current only living member Senju Tsunade declining the head seat. The Uchiha line removed after Sasuke declined to return as a Konoha ninja, The remaining clans died out during the war or have no Ninja left within their ranks to take a seat on the council.

The room was as tense as it could be at the moment, no one with any idea what this was all about, the last time a council meeting like this was called was during the preparations for the fourth shinobi war. Kakashi could literally feel all eyes and ears on him as the clan heads began to settle down. staring at him with full attention waiting for his voice to be heard.

So Kakashi dealt with the situation as best as he could, being as blunt as possible.

"So... Naruto says were being threatened by war.. again.." Kakashi said with his trademark eye smiles as he watched the council break into utter chaos.

"Another war?!, who in their right mind would wage war on us, again!" Tsume shouted from her seat pissed at the fact that not only had she lived through the third shinobi war as well as the fourth, not to mention the whole moon destruction thing, now there was another possibility for a fifth.

"I must agree with Tsume-san, the reason is because there are close to no enemy ninja that could make us deploy troops in a war effort" The Aburame clan head said.

"I agree on both Tsume and Shibi's points, however this is still troubling news. I doubt that Uzumaki-san would exaggerate things, given what he has experienced this past year alone" Hiashi added

"Correct, but what could make Naruto this tense and troubled that he would consider it an act of war and not handle it himself?" Choza added

Ino, was staring and listening intently to the conversation at hand, as theories were passed down on who this new threat is and what must be done, she felt slightly intimidated since this was her first real clan meeting ever since being appointed the new clan head, she looked over to her right and gained a tick mark on her forehead noticing that Shikamaru had fallen asleep.

"Dammit Shika!, Get your lazy ass up and listen!" Ino exclaimed while smacking the Nara Clan head upside his head.

"Damn troublesome woman!, I was trying to nap!" muttered Shikamaru

"You freakin liar! Shikamaru!, you were asleep!" a pissed Ino said

"Tch, where is Naruto anyway?. Shouldn't he be here?" Shikamaru said,

As soon as the words left his mouth a yellow flash appeared in the middle showing Naruto sporting a very uncharacteristic frown on his face, and it was at that moment Kakashi decided to interrupt the current squabbling and get to the matter at hand.

"Thank you for finally showing up Naruto, now if you would be so kind as to explain to everyone else what you told me, I would appreciate it"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Naruto replied in a way to which Kakashi and Shikamaru frowned, this new Naruto was one that they didn't like, and were already thinking of ways to bring the old Naruto back

"As Kakashi had said, war is coming to the Elemental Nations, but the enemy is not from here. During my battle with Toneri, he informed me of a new threat that would destroy our countries if not dealt with."

"and what exactly is this threat?" Shikamaru inquired.

"A threat that goes beyond this dimension. A threat that where Gods, Angels and Devils all exist, a threat that I have been preparing for."

"Gods?, Devils? Angels?, Preposterous. Non of them exist, A figment of one's imagination " The Hyuuga head said

"True, one might think them a mere fantasy, but our previous war told us otherwise when Kaguya showed up in it." Shikamaru said, before looking right back at Naruto with a nod of his head motioning for him to continue

"These beings are on the brink of war, a war where their target is one they call the Great Red, a guardian of sorts in what is called the Dimensional gap, a link from our world to theirs. And if the wrong person should win this war, it would no doubt carry over to these lands, a battle I'm afraid that we cannot win given our current situation."

Silence ran throughout the room, no one dared to speak as Naruto's words seem to sink in. what he said was true, another war would leave each nation in shambles, Konoha themselves have yet to fully recover, so the only option left was to stop the war before it even began.

"Since you are all now aware, I would like the clan heads and the Hokage to grant me this mission to end it all. One last mission before we can all finally be at peace."

"The boy speaks with wisdom, the reason is, no one else is capable of dealing with this other than him, I agree with this mission" Shibi said

"Strong he may be, invincible he is not, He would need a team," Kakashi reasoned.

Naruto looked ready to retort but one look from Kakashi said that he would not have it his way this time, so he bit his tongue back and settled with a glare towards his former sensei.

"I agree with Hokage-sama, but who?" Hiashi inquired

Before Kakashi could suggest the doors opened to show a rather bored Uchiha, a livid Haruno and shockingly a very angry pair of Byakugan eyes directed straight at the blonde.

"If the dobe is going to stop a war, he is going to need all the fire power he can get" Sasuke said with a smirk

"not to mention the injuries the idiot would need healed." Sakura said glaring at the blonde

"Troublesome, I'm in. as much as it pains me to do work, this team needs someone who would think before bashing heads together" Shakamaru drawled out

"I am not letting Naruto-kun do this alone" Hinata said glaring at Naruto who in turn began to find the floor rather interesting at the moment.

"Hmm, A powerhouse, A medic, A brain, A tracker and an Idiot, I like the combination, wouldn't you agree?" Kakashi asked

"Hai" All heads chorused receiving an insulted cry from Naruto

"Oi! I'm not an Idiot!"

"We never said it was you Naruto," Kakashi said with a smile, it was times like this, that would remind him that the old Naruto was there waiting to be found. Coughing into his hand as the laughter died down,

"So, Naruto how do you expect to go there?."

"Fukasaku-jiji would reverse summon us there." Naruto replied before running through several handseals and slamming his hand on the ground

**"Summoning technique"**

In a puff of smoke appeared a old toad, **"Ahh, Naru-chan, are you ready to go?"**

"Not yet Jiji. Still waiting on Kakashi-sensei to give us the go signal."

"Well, this is all well and good, so this mission is to gather information on our opponents and eliminate any or all threats to the elemental nations, this will be classified as a double S rank mission. Go!" Kakashi said

All five members of the team disappeared in a puff of smoke, signaling that they have left.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

* * *

Five figures appeared infront of what seems to be a small barrier surrounding the school. Infront of them was a ongoing battle that would no doubt have a significant say on what the fate of the future would be.

Naruto, giving a heavy sigh seeing the onslaught that was happening to what appeared to be a bunch of devils getting schooled by an old man with black wings, he had absolutely no idea on who was the enemy here, voicing out to what everyone else was thinking, Naruto simply shut his eyes closed and muttered

"Well, Shit. "

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 END! :)**

**READ AND REVIEW, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND MISPLACED PUNCTUATION. **

**TELL ME HOW YOU ALL LIKE IT?**

**NOT A FAN OF NARUTO X RIAS, AND NOT GONNA DO A HAREM.**

**SO TAKE A PICK OF 1.**

**NARUTO X HINATA**

**NARUTO X SONA**

**NARUTO X XENOVIA**

**OR **

**NARUTO X YASAKA.**


	2. Mission : Setting the Stage

Summon/Bijuu Speaking :"**Rasengan!"**

Technique/Jutsu :"**Rasengan!"**

Demonic Influence:"**RASENGAN!"**

* * *

Naruto : The Last Mission  
Chapter 2  
Mission : Setting the Stage

* * *

Pathetic, plain and simple, Naruto could not even begin to stomach what he was seeing, how weak these supposed supernatural beings were, he could feel their energy, their power from a mile away, and it was no where near his. this supposed threat in front of him right now simply felt no stronger that a boy during his first day at the academy. He and his team watched at a good distance as a blonde swordsman trying his best to hit his opponent, everything was wrong, He felt them too slow, too sluggish, no power in each strike. judging from the formation they were all in, He could tell that their commander was the woman with red hair, and even she felt even more pathetic that anyone else in the area. Although he had to admit that whatever she was throwing at the fallen angel had power, enough to rival his rasengan when he was still learning it. However something that the blonde had learned throughout his life was that power was meaningless if you did't know how to use it.

"Shikamaru, thoughts?" Naruto voiced out with a bored tone, if this was what he and his team were up against for the duration of the entire mission, he might as well pack up and say mission complete but something told him that this was not the threat he and his squad had to eliminate.

Shikamaru's appearance had changed over the past year, His height remains ever the same, now dons a more mature facial structure, his ponytail is further out and much more spiky and gone was his jonin vest, opting to wear a more simple forest green chest guard with only one pocket on the left side of it and clipped on shoulder pads and high collar.

"Troublesome blonde" Shikamaru mutters before continuing his current train of thought,

"It would seem as the only hostile in the area is the fallen angel, judging from the seal in the middle of the ground and the timer that surrounds it, I would say it is a bomb of sorts, meaning that this area is a focal point." Shikamaru explained

"Good, however we have no information about land formations here, so we can discard this area being a focal point, it seems that war has yet to begin, and this is a mere skirmish by the looks of it" Sasuke pointed out

"Possible, but looking deeper though, what is there to gain in this skirmish if not the location?" Sakura questioned

"Tell me Shika, if this location was so important, then why send a group of people barely enough to match a mere academy student to guard it?" Naruto pointed out

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked

"Its exactly what I mean Shika, I can sense their energy all the way from here, pathetic really," Naruto clarified

Shikamaru inwardly sighed, he had no way of sensing their current power, but acknowledging that Naruto does narrows things down. If the war has yet to begin and this area would hold little to no advantage over the course of said war, then what was the purpose of this skirmish, Skirmishes were not fought for the sake of it, too much man power would be lost, however looking at the state of things a single fallen angel going in an all out battle with a bunch of kids.

"That's it!" Shikamaru exclaimed gaining the attention of his teammates,

"Look closely at the two groups engaged in battle, you would notice that their current formation would surround the girl with red hair as well as the one with black hair. I would say those two were commanders of this little group of sorts, but one thing about them is that they are basically kids, yes they are the probable a couple of years younger than us, but we were bred for war, and by the looks of things they weren't."

"Meaning?" Sakura asked

"Those two are probably related to someone high up, their deaths would probably trigger a war. hence the bomb sealed on the ground. " Shikamaru answered

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at his friends analysis, sharp as ever. it had saved them multiple times during their previous wars, and it was saving them again. he was thankful Shikamaru decided to tag along, knowing him, he probably thought Naruto would simple start kicking ass and taking names triggering an international incident and a war himself.

"Well this is good, we have a clear idea on what is going on, and knowing Shika, I would say he is right about this. so we begin our mission now, we take out the Fallen Angel, then make contact with the Devils in this area." Naruto said

"Why make contact so early?" Sakura questioned

"We need information, and we just saved their asses, and if things don't go the way we planned, Sasuke can trap them in illusion to get the intelligence we need." Shikamaru answered for Naruto

"Hinata, scout the area around this school, I want to know if there will be any necessary interuptions " Naruto commanded

Hinata closed her eyes before shouting **"Byakugan"** as she started to scan the area approximately 800 yards around the school.

She had changed so much this past year, gone was the once shy princess and stood was a more confident kunoichi, she wore a slightly more revealing and form fitting outfit, wearing a light lavender, sleeveless kimono style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her weighst, She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings revealing parts of her upper thigh and has changed her regular ninha sandals to black high heeled boots. as her hair had grown to hip length

"Naruto-Kun, There is only one signature on the outskirts of the town, but it seems idle, no movement as if he was just observing like we are, but the strange thing is that this person seems to have to energy signitures coming from his body, the same with the brown haired boy and the dirty blonde one, sort of like a Jinchuriki" Hinata finished and noticed Naruto's gaze hardened the moment she said the word "Jinchuriki"

Naruto frowned deep in thought, if there was a equivalent of a Jinchuriki in this world, then things have just gotten even more complicated that it already was, he was on edge, and the people around him noticed as well. He needed answers and didn't have time, he was squad leader for this mission and would execute his orders to the letter. He closed his eyes for a moment, entering his mind scape, perhaps his partner would be able to shed some light in this world.

"Kurama"

**"Naruto, it has been a while, what seems to be troubling you?"**

"Have you seen my memories as of late?"

**"Yes, I have and I must applaud you for your insight, never thought it would happen in a my life time, and I'm a demon since the birth of our world."**

"Stupid fox!"

**"Foolish Brat!"**

Naruto and Kurama glared at each other a second longer before both breaking out in laughter, it had been a while since they both had shared a laugh, Once their little adventure with Toneri had ended, both had been on edge with the revelation of war, both felt a sense of responsibility that they each had to uphold, For Naruto it was more on the lines of the peace they had earned would not end during his lifetime and for Kurama it was more in a sense of closure, knowing that his father had finally left this world leaving everything to the reincarnation of his sons, and he would be damned if something destroyed the harmony of their world.

**"Yes Brat, I have, and I remember my father mentioning these things in passing when we were growing up. unlike the Elemental Nations, Humans are not born with chakra, they are in lack of better terms, mere civilians, however there are a few chosen to weild as sort of power, being born into them. They call it sacred gears, some have a sould while others are not, What the Hyuuga girl probably saw was a human with a sacred gear which held a soul."**

"Are these sacred gears as destructive as a Jinchuriki?"

**"Not entirely, to my knowledge there are only thirteen of these sacred gears that could match us for power, but I believe that their strongest would be comparable to the strength of Isobu."**

"That clarifies things, Thank you Kurama, I will contact you soon, this mission will be our last, then we can finally enjoy the peace we have earned"

Kurama stayed silent, as he watched his former jailer now his most trusted friend leave his mindscape, he hoped that the blonde brat was right. they had seen too much death worth a million lives, and would simply wish to relish in the peace they both desired.

* * *

"Ruto, Aruto, Naruto!" Sakura shouted trying to get the blonde out of his trance,

"Don't bother Sakura, if he is talking with Kurama its for a good reason," Sasuke simply said

"Yeah, well the damned idiot could have atleast told us" Sakura said with a huff

at that moment Naruto eyes snapped opened, as his squad circled around him, confusion masking their faces which made Naruto sigh, he always forgot to tell them when he went to speak with Kurama,

"What did you learn?" Shikamaru asked

"Nothing of immediate importance, I will brief you on what me and Kurama had conversed on a later time, for now, we have a situation that needs to be dealt with"

Noticing that everyone had straightened up, and now were battle ready, this was his team, this team had to end this upcoming war before it reached their shores. Failure is not an option here. with a grunt he stood up and looked around locking eyes with each on of them making sure they were ready for this, nodding in satisfaction he began barking orders

"Our goal in information, I want this operation clean. No flash, No boasting, we are shinobi, we do this quick."

"Sasuke, I want you to create enough lightning to give Shikamaru enough time to trap him with his shadows."

"Hinata, keep your Byakugan on, I want to know if anyone comes within 200 yards of our position,"

"Sakura, I need you to enter this town and establish a base of operations, I want to know everything that goes in and out of this town."

"What are you going to do Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Me?" Naruto said with a chuckle, "I'm going to show them just exactly what happens when you deal with shinobi"

"Masks on, I don't need anyone knowing what we look like for now."

Naruto finished and watched in satisfaction as his team now wore standard ANBU masks, their identity in this world should remain a secret as much a possible and until it was deemed necessary to come into the light, A grim smile came across Naruto's face as he remembered what the Sandaime Hokage always preached to him when he was but a little naive child, now he fully understood what he meant and would do his damn hardest to make sure that Konoha is safe, with one last glance towards his team he spoke a few words that he would have never thought he would say in his lifetime, causing his team to smile underneath their masks, they were no longer children, what they did was for the good of Konoha, for the good of the Elemental Nations, but more importantly for the good of the future.

"The Children are the leaves that bask in the light, while we are the roots that grow in the dark, we are the foundation that keeps the great tree of Konoha strong. Now Go!, Disperse!"

Naruto smiled under his mask, as he watched his team disappear in speeds that would make Might Gai look like a turtle, before his smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"Let's show these people what the will of fire is made of".

* * *

**With Rias and Her Peerage**

* * *

Fear, That is the only thing that would describe what Rias Gremory was feeling, she stared into the cold eyes of Kokabiel as he cackled like a mad man, how she underestimated the man, she thought that between her peerage as well as Sona Stiri's peerage they would come out of this without a scratch, how wrong she was, they were outmatched from the very beginning, with every attack failed she could see the hope leave the eyes of everyone within the area, she had screwed up and now they were going to pay with their lives because of her pride.

Time was running out, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, she would either die when time runs out and the bomb detonates killing everyone in this town, or she would die by Kokabiel's hand, and neither seemed appealing to her. So she forced her self to stand up and harness whatever power she had left,

Gathering the Power of Destruction on her right palm, she flung it towards Kokabiel who then swatted it like it was nothing, before she fell on her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks. It couldn't end like this, why was this happening she thought to her self.

"Why?!, Why?! WHY?!" Rias all but screamed towards Kokabiel who had just gained an amused look on his face.

"Is it only now you realize your fate girl?. Truly pathetic to think you were the sister of the current Lucifer, but non the less. why you ask?. Because everyone is a fool!. we would have won the last war, The angels were losing ground as well as the devils, we had all of you on the run, but Azazel was the most foolish, he was the first one to pull out of the war to tinker with his toys in his lab. "

"So this is all for war?!"

"YES!. ALL FOR WAR!, This world will be a battle ground!, The devils masquerading as The original satans of the world, micheal pretending to be God, and Azazel playing with humanity, This war will be their last!"

"What do you mean Micheal-sama pretending to be God?!"

"Little Girl, didn't they tell you?!. GOD IS DEAD!"

and just like that a truth bomb had been dropped, and the results were instantaneous. Asia Argento, had promptly lost consciousness, and Xenovia who had been nothing but a loyal soldier for the church broke down and cried her heart out, all hope was lost that moment, and all had just stared at the sky in which Kokabiel was flying, extending his 10 black wings, for the world to see as he conjured up a thousand light spears before in one swift fluid motion commanded them to descend from the heavens towards the unfortunate devils.

"We're going to die" muttered Saji lying on the ground as he stared at the now blocked sun

"This is it, The light before the end" Kiba said with a small accepting smile on his face, he had finally attained peace with his past, but this was a bitter sweet ending for him

"I never imagined my life as a devil would be this short" Sona managed with a chuckle but you could clearly see tears running down her cheeks

"I never even touched a single Oppai!." Issei shouted before began punching the cold hard ground repeatedly with a river of tears pouring from his eyes

"Gomen, Onii-Sama" Rias muttered before she closed her eyes and resided to her faith, waiting for the cold bitter embrace of death to come and claim her soul.

**"PROTECTIVE EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"** a unknown voice was heard as Rias, Sona and their respective peerages opened their eyes and slowly widen upon seeing what was happening

A woman wearing a tiger mask was able to create a barrier strong enough to withstand thousands upon thousands of light spears conjured up by a carde level fallen angel, it was unthinkable, only someone on the same level as a maou would be able to do something like this, and what was even more shocking is that she did not even look winded from the creation of the barrier, but what they didn't know is that Hinata did create a barrier, no far from it. her technique was designed to create stronger, and more flexible arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across her entire field of vision, effectively forming a barricade between herself and her opponent, rebuffing even the largest or smallest of attacks.

Rias still baffled about what had just happened, she was waiting for death but was saved by this mysterious woman, she was about to ask what was on everyone's mind but was beaten to the question by Kokabiel.

"Who in the hell are you?" Kokabiel asked with venom laced in his voice, not happy that his strongest attack was brushed off like it was nothing, his pride was hurt and would exact revenge immediately. He was about to conjure more light spears and hurl them at this mysterious woman, until he was interrupted by man wearing a hawk mask running towards him making several hand signs.

**"Chidori Eiso!"** The man wearing the hawk mask exclaimed as what sounded like a thousand birds chirping in harmony began to erupt as his palm engulfed in lighting shot towards him like an elongated spear.

with speed only acquired through the most rigorous of training, and a lifetime worth of battle experience was the only reason Kokabiel was able to dodge the attack which could have killed him upon impact, sweat began to pour from his forehead, as two new players decided to play this game. Something was wrong with them, He could not sense any power coming from either of them, and he was attuned to the power of devils, fallen angels, yokai and angels, having years of experience taught him how to gauge his opponents, but he could not sense any coming from the two in front of him, and that is what unnerves him, and something told him that they weren't alone.

"Who are you and why have you interfered?" Kokabiel asked, caution visible in his voice.

He received no answer, and as he was about to demand for him to answer his question, a voice broke him from his current thoughts, searing for the location he found it came from the man behind the hawk mask.

"You have tainted the skies, now your blood with taint this earth, begone with the sound of the thunder clap"

**"KIRIN!"**

as soon as those words parted Sasuke's lips, the heaves split and a loud roar could be heard that left everyone in awe as a lighting dragon came crashing down from the very heavens above coming down to strike Kokabiel. and as the mouth of the dragon opened to devour Kokabiel,

Kokabiel found that his body wouldn't move, and as the dragon was about to come into contact it vanished into thin air , leaving nothing the the crackling of static, the only proof that he indeed was not seeing things, before he was again broken out of his thoughts by anothers voice, looking around he found them coming from a man with a deer mask.

**"SHADOW BINDING TECHNIQUE SUCCESS!"**

now as Kokabiel looked around, he quickly found that a shadow had binded him to the ground, he could not move, and he began to sweat even more, this man had the sheer power to hold him down like he was nothing but a fly that crossed a spiders path. He idly wondered though as to why did they not kill him, who sent them, and if they could ally themselves with him.

"You three are strong, why not ally yourselves with me. Together we would rule the world!." Kokabiel said with a smile before it quickly turned into a frown, hearing the snickers and chuckles the three masked warriors.

"Is there something you find amusing?" He couldn't help but inquire

"Why yes there is," The hawk masked man said.

"You see, we would never ally ourselves with you, nor will we ever follow someone as weak as you. The only reason your are still alive is a mystery to me, see our goal was to find out your intentions, but seeing as you blurted it all out before we arrived i find you are expendable." Sasuke finished,

"So you work for those devils then." Kokabiel said as if he was a hundred percent sure.

Rias and the others, felt relief flowing in them hearing that statement, if these people were sent by the current Lucifer and Leviathan, then they would live to see another day, but unfortunately that relief was quickly replaced with uncertainty

"Wrong again, " This time it was the man wearing a deer mask who spoke. "We follow non of the factions, and nor shall we ever follow any of them, we only follow one man, and one man alone."

"and who might this be?" Kokabiel couldn't help but ask

"You do not know of him, but this world will soon find out. That when you corner a fox, you should be prepared to be bitten" Hinata spoke confusing everyone around her with her analogy, in which Sasuke smirked and Shikamaru chuckled a bit.

"What the hell do you mean you bitch?!" Kokabiel screamed, tired of playing games with these people, and he would soon feel regret for ever saying those words.

In a flash of yellow a man with a fox masked appeared before him, holding a tri pronged kunai towards his throat, ready to slit it at any moment, and the aura this man was giving Kokabiel couldn't even describe it, it was like being lost at sea, so much water and no hope of ever seeing land again. this man was the epitome of power and fear, and for the first time in his entire existence, he was scared.

"You should hold your tongue, before I cut it off. " Naruto stated in a cold indifferent voice that sent shivers down the spine of everyone around them, everything about the fox masked man screamed run away and hide under the covers, yet even in the face of fear, each female devil could not help but feel a tad bit aroused at his aura. never had they felt such power, it was addicting.

"Now, answer this one simple question. Who sent you?."

"Hahahahaha" Kokabiel laughed like the mad man he was, never had he felt this kind of fear before, he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but he wasn't made that way, he had been called a warmonger, a madman, and they were all right. but one thing he was not was a traitor to a cause he supported, he would die and take all information to his grave.

For Naruto though, he knew that laugh, he had heard it before when Kisame had committed suicide, he respected the man for it, he was a true ninja, but this was war and would not make the same mistake twice.

"Hawk, extract whatever you need," Naruto said using Sasuke's code name as to not have a identities of his team compromised, in which Sasuke simply grunted in acknowledgement and all that was hear were the screams of Kokabiel.

Naruto then turned towards Shikamaru and motioned him to follow him as he made his way towards the young group of devils, currently behind Hinata. if this were some other time, he would have totally found it hilarious that a bunch of kids were cowering behind the kindest and shyest person he knew. but this is was a mission to prevent a war so he steeled himself to scare the living shit out of these kids, lacing his voice with some of Kurama's chakra he spoke.

**"Where is your leader?"** Naruto was met with silence after the question, he was growing impatient and decided they needed a little push. **"Answer me!"** Still no one spoke, the look on their faces, it seemed that they had wet themselves, Naruto on the otherhand was having a ball, it had been ages since he messed with someone, but unfortunately his fun had come to and end with a resounding smack on the back side of his head.

"Oi!, who hit me?!" Naruto said annoyed, and just like that his hold on the kids were broken as they began snickering into themselves, until it became full grown laughter, laughter that seemed to say that they were thankful to be alive, and that was all Naruto needed to know that they were innocent in all of this, but he still had an image to uphold and a bunch of kids laughing wasn't doing any wonders to his ever growing reputation.

"I asked who hit me?!" Naruto said, but to others it was more like a whine, in which caused the young group of devils to laugh even louder, Rias and Sona as well as their respective peerages were afraid of the mans powers, but seeing him like this just could not picture him as the type who would harm you for no reason what so ever. and that sent them into a sense of security, something about the fox masked man's aura changed drastically, from its cold form now it was something warm, akin to an embrace, that they would protect them, it was mind boggling, they couldn't explain it. It just felt like it.

Issei who had caught his breath, smiled. This disaster was over and they would live to see another day, of course he was scared of the masked people in front of him but somehow he felt safe, so he settled in the warmth and laughter and pointed towards the masked woman, who he had deduced had a chest size of 34DD, with a simple glance.

"Ano, Fox-san, Tigress-Sama was the one who hit you." Issei pointed out, in which Naruto looked baffled, Hinata hit him?, his Hinata, his timid, shy,  
b-e-a-utiful hime had hit him, it was impossible.

"Lies, Hime would never hit me." Naruto denied, to which Hinata giggled behind her mask, Shikamaru simply sighed, wondering which was better, a serious Naruto or the lovable idiot. but to Issei the effect was instant.

"You called her 'HIME'!, are you together?! You lucky BASTARD! TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!" Issei exclaimed while bowing down in front of Naruto and grabbing his leg, earning said mans confusion, as everyone gained a very large drop of sweat on their heads, however to the female devils in the area started to feel something foreign in their gut, well, all females devils except a certain hybrid who was still staring at her (Hawk-Sama)

"Get off me!, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto exclaimed trying to pry Issei off his leg,

"What the hell is wrong with me?!, THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!. HOW CAN YOU NO APPRECIATE THIS FINE PIECE OF ASS!, THOSE BREASTS, I BET YOU GET TO HOLD THEM TOO YOU BASTARD!" Issei said again without thinking first,

and as soon as those words left his mouth, the air grew colder and the once warm aura the fox masked man had was replaced again by the aura of a man who had killed thousands, the water in the pond started to create waves as they crashed on the surface, the wind blew like a beast in the wild uprooting all the trees around them and Issei had just crapped in his pants.

Naruto was shaking in his place, Hinata was worried, Shikamaru was asleep, Sasuke was busy tortu...talking with Kokabiel, Sakura was out house shopping. The devil peerage had crawled up together glaring at Issei cursing his existence, Rias and Sona were wet and Akeno, was well, Akeno had developed an unhealthy obsession with her (Hawk-Sama).

Naruto slowly reached for his mask, and began to remove it. and to those watching, they watched with bathed breath, as he slowly began to reveal his features. His golden blonde hair that spiked around unwilling to be tamed, his cerulean blue eyes that were like a vast ocean that a simple glance and you would begin to lose yourself, his whiskered cheeks that gave him a feral look, and his smile, oh boy his smile, caused every female in the area to go red and two certain devil heirs had just received their first orgasm.

"You." Naruto slowly spoke, "You have the makings of a pervert"

Issei felt dejected, wondering if this is how he would die, at the hands of a pretty boy, nothing would be as shameful for him than that, but what happened next was something he nor did anyone expect.

"But do not worry my friend, I will train you. You will no longer be a pervert when I'm done with you."

Rias felt pride, that Issei would finally become strong and forget his perverted tendencies. however even that was short lived,

"YOU WILL BECOME A SUUUUUUUUUUPER PERVERT!" Naruto exclaimed with tears in his eyes as he reached towards his pouch and pulled a couple of orange books and handed them to Issei, and the results were instantanious, After accepting the books Issei opened them and was immediately blinded by a bright light and he swore he could hear angels singing.  
He bowed down again in front of Naruto and said

"Hai Master!, I will follow you to the ends of the earth!"

To those watching the scene, they couldn't be more dumbfounded, before laughter resumed, The women didn't seem to mind, as they were busy oggling Naruto, Hinata on the other hand was pissed, an aura of death and pain soon flowed out of her, something that would make the late Zabuza proud of, She wasn't sure where to begin that her Naruto had openly admitted he was a pervert, or that these hussies were staring at him like a piece of meat, Thankfully Sasuke came to her rescue.

"Fox-Taicho, I have everything we need, what do you want me to do?"

and just like that, Naruto's face was covered with his fox mask once again, and his seriousness returned.

"Kill him, no loose ends, seal the body, we will have Slug examine it." Naruto said as he snapped his head towards the side, and said to what was apparently nobody "and you. tell your leaders what you saw here, and if you threaten the peace, I will come for you." Naruto said coldly and before anyone could ask who he was talking to, a blur flew past them.

Now being all business, Naruto returned to command his squad.

"Deer, Locate Slug and set up operations"

"Hawk, scout the area and tie up any loose ends,"

"Tiger, set up a local network, use any means necessary"

Naruto ordered and watched as his team disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, turning his attention back to the young group of devils. He stated.

"I would like to speak to your leader"

Sona noticing the seriousness in his tone, acknowledged that this maybe an opportunity for an unprecedented alliance, especially with someone this strong, and not to mention she might have found the one.

"Hai Fox-Dono, My sister is a current leader of the underworld, I shall set up a meeting for her soon."

Rias stared at Sona, and cursed her for being too quick, so she tried to salvage the situation,

"Fox-Sama, My brother is the current leader of ALL the underworld, I can set up an appointment for you too,"

This lead to both heirs to glare at each other, knowing exactly what the other was playing at. Naruto noticing as well, decided to speak.

"I would prefer to speak with them all, inform them of what has happened. and throw this when you are ready for this meeting" Naruto said as he handed Sona a Three pronged kunai, then disappeared in a flash of yellow leaving a bunch of very confused and bothered teenage girls.

"Things are about to get real interesting" Sona muttered before motioning for her peerage to follow her as she made her way to the underworld

"Indeed they are" Rias replied as she too was making preparations to visit the underworld.

Issei was busy reading his masters gift to him "ohh, yuki-chan, very bad"

Koneko was simply staring at where Fox had been, simply muttering "sennin" over and over again much to the others confusion.

Akeno was sulking at not seeing her "Hawk-Sama" anymore.

* * *

**Elsewhere : Undiscoled Location**

* * *

"Good Job team, everything went off without a hitch, and I got ourselves a meeting with the leaders of the devils. it would seem that playing the fool has once again caused them to lower their guards, if we deem them a threat we strike. massacre everyone, not a single one lives." Naruto said albeit a little dark

"and if they're not?" Hinata asked

"Then we have a unprecedented alliance in our hands, why waste it?" Shikamaru added

"Never thought you had it in you dobe," Sasuke said

"Like the fox, a trickster you are" Sakura mentioned

"Naruto-Kun, I forbid you to speak to women ever again." Hinata blurted out suddenly

"Nani?" Naruto asked confused, but the glare he got from Hinata told him to drop it

"Oh, Naruto, Before I forget, I got us all a cover stories to keep our identities in check, were going to highschool as fourth year students." Sakura said before taking interest in the floor

you could hear the pin drop as silence reigned in the room. before everyone had just stared at Sakura who tried her best to look sheepish before each went to a corner of the room and started banging their head on the walls. muttering their own complaints.

"Fangirls, No more, Please"

"Troublesome, Troublesome, TROUBLESOME!"

"Need to keep fangirls of Naruto."

"Kami, WHY?!. I fought two wars!. I'm preventing one!, why punish me more?!"

Sakura simply huffed before turning away to cook dinner, honestly she thought school wasn't that bad, maybe some of her nutrition pills would get them out of their funk.

* * *

**Chapter 2 end.**

**I have no idea how it ended this way, but it felt right,**

**leave a review, **

**decided not harem,**

**but hinata is one, and there is going to be one other girl. **

**since its highschool dxd, it has to happen.**

**leave a review, **

**more reviews, more updates :)**


	3. In death and In life

April Fools :) I apologize. however. I will be getting back to all my stories after years of doing nothing :)

found new inspiration. You may thank burgers for that

In light of this news. I would like to thank those that still continue to support this story

and I will not let you guys Down!

Gama Out!


End file.
